


A Win Win Situation

by FairyRose



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRose/pseuds/FairyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A magical creature is stealing the innocence from citizens of a small village in Camelot. What will Merlin sacrifice to save them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Win Win Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Megg33k for a wicked fast beta. I tried to fix all the issues she found but I'm sure I missed something. Any remaining confusion or mistakes are my own fault.
> 
> Merlin obviously doesn't belong to me, if it did it couldn't be listed as a family show.

"I couldn't possibly do anything like that."

"I'm sorry, Arthur," Leon said. Arthur was pleased to note the look of disgust on his First Knight's face. "The village elder says it is the only way to stop the creature. Someone's virtue must be sacrificed and it must be sacrificed to the person in the highest position of authority present in the village."

"So that means I have to defile some poor young girl," Arthur spat with disgust. "I find it very hard to believe that there are no other virgins in this entire village."

"Or we can leave and let the village elder handle this."

"Not a chance. This is our responsibility."

"I'm sorry, Highness, the last unmarried youths married just last month. All the others who are of age have become victims of this creature." Percivel explained as he and Gwain joined the others. Gwain's perpetual smile had been replaced with a look of dismay. Arthur's eyes sought his other knights, Elyan and Lancelot, who were deep in conversation with a distraught looking young family. Then he turned his gaze to Merlin, who was engaged in a furious debate with the village elder.

Arthur had scoffed at the report at first. An unknown, faceless creature assaulting virgins in a small coastal village. A new victim every night. The villagers were terrified that this was a creature of magic. Arthur was certain the perpetrator was no more magic than his horse. Still, as acting King, he was duty bound to investigate. As such, he gathered up his most trusted knights and his magical manservant and rode out. Mortal or Magic they were certain to stop these attacks with very little effort. They were the best of the best after all.

He'd been wrong. There'd been four more attacks since they'de been there. Four more victims to this insatiable lust. Four more lives destroyed. 

Now here he was, faced with the potential necessity of destroying another. One more sacrifice, him taking a child's virtue on the remains of an ancient alter, so the creature would be appeased.

The villagers hadn't meant to awaken this slumbering monster. They were just trying to move an old stone to expand their fields.

"Not that this makes the situation any better," Elyan said, pulling Arthur out of his memories, as he and Lancelot joined them, "but the girl and her parents are willing, terrified, but willing, so you wouldn't actually be forcing the her. She is very brave and the oldest of those that are left untouched."

"Absolutely not. That child can't be more than 7 years old. She can't possibly understand what is being asked of her, therefore she can't possibly consent," Arthur ground out.

"I hate to be the one to bring this up, Arthur," spoke Lancelot, "but if you do not do this, the child will not remain innocent for much longer and the loss will be far more violent than you would ever be. Then when this creature is done with this village it will move on to the next and the next. We must put a stop to this, here and now."

"There has to be another way," said Arthur in desperation. Sure, the idea of taking an untouched partner intrigued him as much as the next man, but a child? The very idea sickened him.

"I might have one for you," Merlin told them as he came up. "Now that I know why this is happening, I think I can end it. But Arthur, you'll still have to... deflower a virgin."

"How does knowing why this is happening help if I still have to do...that?"

"Let me explain. Centuries ago, on that spot, a young druid girl, a virgin, was sacrificed to a pagan god. She was young and afraid. Her last act in this world was to cast a spell on the altar where her innocent blood was spilled, a spell to ensure that no other virgins remained to be sacrificed."

"So this druidess cast a spell that created a creature that rapes virgins to save their lives," Gwain asked in disbelief. "That's a stupid curse."

"I agree," said Merlin with a disbelieving shake of his head. "But the Druids that lived here at the time found a way to counter the spell. If someone willingly surrenders their virtue to a partner of high station, then the creature will be sated and will sleep. So for hundreds of years, one young person in every generation would willingly offer up their innocence to keep the creature bound."

"So what happened?" asked Percivel.

"Well, after a time, one of the druids that realized that if the sacrifice had magic, when they reached climax the creature would be bound to the alter stone as long as it lay undisturbed."

"So if the villagers knew this story, why did they move the stone?" Lancelot asked.

"Well, that's just it. They believed it was just a story. A Legend. They just knew it as an old rock with carvings."

"I still don't see how this helps," Arthur interjected. "As the person with the highest rank here I still have to ...deflower some poor child."

"After some intense questioning, I found that the sacrifice and the taker don't have to be of opposite sexes."

"Great! None of the boys are much older, doesn't actually help any."

"Also," Merlin continued as if Arthur hadn't interrupted him, "The sacrifice, like the taker, doesn't have to be from the village."

"Great," Eleyan said with some cheer. "We head into the next village, find a willing sacrifice who is of age, bring them back here, and complete the ritual. Monster defeated. We all go home."

"That would only appease the creature temporarily. A generation from now, it would be back and this lot's children will have to go through all this again. Unless your willing sacrifice has magic, which no one is likely to admit to. So, I'll save you the trouble. I volunteer."

Surely the others didn't need to gape at him like that.

"Merlin, you and I need to talk." Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder and guided him away from the others. Arthur watched him out of the corner of his eye as they walked. The younger man had confessed to his magic only a few weeks ago, shortly after Arthur had taken over as Regent of Camelot. He'd been furious at first, not that Merlin had magic, that actually explained quite a few things. No, what made Arthur angry was the betrayal. The fact that Merlin had lied to him for so long. After a long, long talk, Arthur finally understood why Merlin had kept the secret. Arthur had told only his most trusted knights: Leon, Percivil, Gwaine, Elyan. He'd been shocked again to learn that Lancelot already knew. 

Strangely, the confession had not cooled the lust that always accompanied thoughts of his manservant. Arthur, had never acted on his feelings for the young man. He'd never wanted Merlin to feel forced like he didn't have a choice. He had been dropping hints here and there for the last year, but Merlin hadn't responded, so Arthur had assumed he wasn't interested. Now, however, he understood, Merlin probably hadn't picked up on them due to his inexperience. He had to admit that, ashamed as he was, he was aroused at the prospect of being the first to touch Merlin in that way.

"Merlin you've been in Camelot for, what, 4 years now? I've seen the way people look at you. How have you stayed..." he made a helpless gesture in Merlin's direction, "all this time and before, in Ealdor? I thought you and Will..."

Merlin smiled one of his 'Arthur you're an idiot' smiles. "Arthur, with my magic I've always had to be very careful about who I let myself be open with. Will was my best friend but nothing more. I've always been attracted to men, but that sort of thing was frowned upon in Ealdor. That's why I left. Will knew and didn't care, but my mother was afraid for me, so she sent me to Gaius, to Camelot."

"Why did you keep your preferences hidden in Camelot?We're a very open minded community.

"My magic made me too vulnerable. If I lost control for even a moment, my life threatening secret could be revealed and I'd be on the chopping block. I couldn't risk it. Besides, there's someone in Camelot that I've been in love with for a while now, and it wouldn't have felt right with anyone else."

"Yet you're willing to offer yourself up for some stupid ritual?" Arthur asked with amazement.

"There really isn't a ritual so much as the magical sacrifice reaching his or her climax. The magic pouring out will attract the creature and bind it to the stone. Also, it's not stupid. It's saving the innocence of countless children. It's also powerful magic and I'm willing to do whatever is necessary to save these people."

Arthur was floored by Merlin's selflessness and compassion. To be willing to sacrifice his firs time to save others. Arthur wondered if he could make such an offer. As much as Arthur wanted this for himself, and he really did, he had to talk Merlin out of this.

"Merlin, I admire your selflessness but I can't ask you to do this." He smiled ruefully. "You're gonna say I'm such a girl, but... if you love someone back in Camelot, your first time should be with him. Because you want to. Besides, I'm sure it won't be hard to find a willing volunteer in the next village. It will at least buy us time for you to figure out how to bind the creature some other way."

Merlin's face darkened with distaste. "Why is someone else's first time less important than mine?

"I don't... It just doesn't feel right. I'm certain we could find someone else."

" Not a chance, Arthur. This is my job." Arthur opened his mouth to protest but Merlin plowed ahead. "It is you and the Knights' job to protect the people of Camelot from physical attack, and as the only sorcerer of the court it is my job to protect them from magical attack..."

Arthur forcefully interrupted Merlin's speech and sighed with resignation. "Fine. A quick, friendly hand job with you on the altar then we can be on our way." 

Merlin shook his head sadly. "It wouldn't be enough...actual...," he suddenly blushed to his hair. "Penetration has to occur. A hand job is just a mutual wank." He looked at Arthur timidly. "If you don't want to participate I understand, you could always go, I'm sure the elder would be willing..."

Arthur put his hand over Merlin's mouth to stop him talking. "Not a chance. If you insist on this stupidly noble plan, then I refuse to leave you to some stranger. At least, if I do this with you I can ensure that you're safe." He hoped the leer he cast at Merlin was playful.

Merlin smiled widely at him, relief clearly written on his features, they headed back to the village.

 

The knights mounted a small protest when they returned to the village and announced that all had been settled, but Arthur had quelled the minor mutiny with a stern look. After consultation with the village elder, to ensure their privacy and to be certain there was no actual ritual or spell needed to bind the creature, they set off for the altar.

When they arrived, Arthur watched as Merlin set about things with an air of easy efficiency, despite how anxious he must have been. Watching Merlin bend over to remove his boots was a distracting sight. He had already removed his belt and was starting on the laces to his shirt before Arthur could gather his wits enough to stop him.

"Merlin, wait, wait. If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right." Merlin looked at him in confusion. "Please, let me make this good for you. Let me try to make you forget hat we're in the middle of an open field with a hard stone for a bed."

"That's very kind of you, but this is already difficult enough without you pretending..." Merlin stopped himself and looked away embarrassed.

"Pretending what? Merlin Look at me. Pretending what?"

Merlin looked at him, blue eyes flashing. "Without you pretending that you actually want to do this. That you're here for any reason other than duty to your people."

Arthur felt his heart breaking at the pain in Merlin's voice.

"Arthur, I've wanted you for so long, almost as long as I've been in Camelot. As long as I can stay detached, I can survive this. Please can we just...?" Arthur silenced him with a kiss, but he pulled away quickly. "Please, Arthur, don't..."

Arthur pulled him against himself. Merlin was almost crying, and Arthur couldn't stand it. "God, Merlin. I've been in love with you for so long that I almost can't remember a time when I wasn't." Merlin tensed up at his words and tried to pull away. Arthur let him, but only far enough so that he could look him in the eye. He made his face as open as possible. "No, Merlin, look at me. Do I look like I'm lying? Do you see anything but truth in my eyes?"

Merlin looked at Arthur so long that he was afraid Merlin wasn't going to answer him.

"No, but Arthur, if you feel this way, why did you never say anything?"

"I never wanted you to feel like you didn't have a choice. I did drop a few hints, but I thought you weren't interested. Why did you never say anything?"

Merlin graced him with one of those smiles. "I was keeping a huge secret, I could never have been with you like that without telling you, and the time was never right until recently."

They just stood there looking at each other, lost in their mutual cluelessness. Merlin ended the stalemate by going in for another kiss. Nipping and sucking at Arthur's lips, probing with his tongue. Arthur was surprised at how good Merlin was good at this. He chuckled into Merlin's mouth. 

"Are you sure you're a virgin, because you're remarkably good at this."

Merlin grinned at him. "I may never have had sex before, but I have been kissed. And did you just give me a compliment?"

Arthur just ignored him and went in for another kiss. He kissed his way down Merlin's throat, stopping only when he encountered the blasted neckerchief. He reached up and untied the knot and grinned as it fell away. Merlin whined when Arthur's tongue dipped into the hollow between his collarbones. Arthur smirked. 

"Wow. If that makes you whine, I can't wait to hear what sounds you make when I'm inside you." Merlin moaned and Arthur went back to worshiping Merlin's skin.

Merlin tangled his fingers in Arthur's hair and pulled him up for another kiss. "God, Arthur, I could spend the rest of my life kissing you." Then he went to kissing Arthur's neck.

Arthur tilted his head giving Merlin better access. His hands found their way under Merlin's shirt, stroking his warm, soft skin.

"Off, Merlin." This needs to come off now." Merlin pulled away long enough to pull his shirt over his head. Arthur's breath caught, never had he seen anything so lovely. His skin flushed with pleasure, his lips swollen from kisses, and his hair mussed from Arthur's fingers.

"You too, Arthur." Arthur hurried to comply. As soon as his shirt was off, Merlin pulled him back in, hips flush against each other and they both gasped at the contact.

"Gah... Arthur, please. I don't..."

"It's alright, Merlin. Let me take care of you. Lie back on the stone." He took Merlin's hand and helped him settle himself. He was beautiful lying there like that. The sunlight made his pale skin glow, his legs spread wide, hanging off the sides of the altar, his erection straining against his breeches.

Arthur hastily removed the rest of their clothes and placed his shirt under Merlin's head. Merlin's eyes were fixed on Arthur's bobbing cock. Arthur swelled with pride at the unadorned lust in Merlin's eyes. He knelt on the ground between Merlin's splayed thighs and breathed on Merlin's erection. Arthur smirked when he heard Merlin's intake of breath.

"I'm not sure I trust that evil smile on your...ahhh." The prince had engulfed his cock in his mouth. Arthur huffed a laugh as he sucked, excuting his plan was to drive all thought out of Merlin's head.

Oh, the noises the younger man made as Arthur alternately nibbled, licked, and sucked Merlin's manhood.

"Ungh...Arthur I'm not gonna last for....ug, why'd you stop?"

Arthur smirked mischievously. "I'm gonna get you there, I want you to come with me buried inside you."

Merlin's entire body shook. "Oh, God. Please just don't keep me waiting."

"Just relax, love. I've got you." He reached for the vile of oil that he'd stashed in his boot earlier. He removed the stopper it and poured a generous amount over his fingers. He leaned up and over Merlin and took his mouth in a deep kiss as his fingers stroked Merlin's entrance. "Relax, Merlin, this will be so much easier if you relax."

Arthur brought his free hand to stroke Merlin's cock as he pushed a finger in. "Alright there?"

Arthur began pushing the finger in and out, slicking Merlin up. When he added a second finger, Merlin tensed up again but relaxed as Arthur found the little bundle of nerves that made Merlin cry out.

"Arthur...!"

Arthur continued pumping his fingers and stroking Merlin until he was pushing back, fucking himself on Arthur's fingers. Soon Arthur added a third finger loosening Merlin's muscles. He was just considering weather to add a fourth when he glanced up at Merlin and noticed the faint golden aura surrounding him. He was dumbfounded. "Merlin you're glowing."

"It's...the...magic. Arthur please. I need..."

Arthur shook himself. "Alright, love." He used the remaining oil to slick up his own neglected cock, he lined himself up with Merlin's entrance, and pushed. Merlin tensed up as Arthur breached his hole. Arthur stroked Merlin's hips with his thumbs as he continued to push in slowly, whispering soothing words of encouragement. Soon he was fully seated, his balls against Merlin's ass. Arthur was quivering with the effort of keeping still, waiting for Merlin to adjust to his invasion. After a relatively short time, he relaxed and began pushing against Arthur, signaling that he was ready for Arthur to move.

He pulled out slowly, until just the tip of his cock was inside, then he pushed back in just as slowly. In and out, each stroke faster and stronger. Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur, changing the angle and cried out as the head of Arthur's prick hit that spot inside with each stroke.

"Merlin, so tight and warm. You feel so good."

"Please Arthur, harder. I want..."

Arthur redoubled his efforts, pounding into the other man for all he was worth. Merlin was writhing and moaning underneath him, the gold glow intensifying as he moved closer to climax.

Arthur could tell he was close, the glow was so bright. He reached between them and began to stroke, short, quick pulls that had Merlin crying out.

The explosion of light when Merlin came was blinding. Radiant and glorious, the essence of his power on display for all to see.

The clinching of Merlin's muscles and the mesmerizing effects of his magic was enough to send Arthur screaming over the edge after him. So caught up in their own climaxes, neither of them noticed the howling swirl of wind as the creature they had been fighting was drawn to the altar and was bound.

As they both came back to themselves, Merlin was stroking Arthur's hair, looking down at him with a dopy grin on his face. "Thank you, Arthur. That was... I don't even have the words to describe what that was."

Arthur grinned up at him, sleepily. "My pleasure. Next time we'll have to try switching places."

"Next time?"

"You can't possibly imagine I would ever let you go. Not after this?"

"I wasn't sure."

"Well, be sure. You're mine now."

Merlin grinned as Arthur rested his head on his chest. "I think I can live with that."


End file.
